YuGiOh Spin Off! Mariks Story
by Marikation
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh Fan fiction Spin Off! Marik's Story.----This takes place after the Pharaoh, Yami yugi, also known as, Atem. Goes to rest in peace after the final season of Yu-Gi-Oh! takes place.


Yu-Gi-Oh Fan fiction Spin Off!

_Marik's Story.----This takes place after the Pharaoh, Yami yugi, also known as, Atem. Goes to rest in peace after the final season of Yu-Gi-Oh! takes place._

_Having fulfilled his duty as a Tomb keeper, Marik finds himself seeking a new purpose. He settles down in Alexandria in Egypt to discover some kind of new calling, hoping to find some reason to exist._

_Now, our story begins._

Marik was sitting in the kitchen of his apartment in Egypt. He was eating cereal, in a dimly lit room. An Egyptian newspaper sat in front of him. 'Another day here. What should I be doing? It's been two months since he passed on. My mission as a tomb keeper is done, now what? Get a boring job and live the rest of my life in some low down ditch like this? No, there has to be more but—'

Someone's hands touched Marik's head. "Good morning Marik!" "Ah!

Ishizu!" Ishizu ruffled his hair and sat down next to him. She giggled at him.

"What are you up to my brother?"

"Do you have to do this every day?" asked Marik

"Oh brother, can't you see I'm just trying to stay positive? I always worry about you, and you haven't left this apartment in three weeks. Sometimes when I wake up I worry that you won't be here, you're the only one that I have in this world and I—" Marik interrupted her.

"Can't bear the thought of losing you. Said Marik. "Don't worry, everything will be fine now, I promise. Come on, we're going out today, we are going to go shopping in the city."

"Oh, but Marik, we don't have a lot of money, as it is we can barely afford this place.

Marik finished his bowl of cereal. Stood up, walked toward a dusty shelf at the far side of the kitchen. He pulled out his old deck of duel monsters cards from his deck box and placed them on the shelf, Inside the deck box he pulled out a wad of American one-hundred dollar bills.

"Where did you get that?" Said an infuriated Ishizu.

"Odion gave this to me before he left for America. He said only to use it in case of an emergency. I'm sure he won't mind if we spend a little of this to have some fun today."

"Well, ok, but don't spend too much ok?" said Ishizu.

Marik and Ishizu went out and spent over 300 dollars that day.

Ishizu and Marik came home with armloads of clothes, food and other goods.

"Wasn't that fun Ishizu?" Marik smiled.

"Yeah, I had a great time." Ishizu said.

It was dark out and they had gone shopping all day. Marik and Ishizu went up the stairs of the apartment and went to sleep in their individual beds.

Marik woke up the next day and went downstairs. He heard a crashing noise coming from the kitchen. "Ouch!" Marik ran into the kitchen. Ishizu was on the floor and things were spilled all over the floor.

"Ishizu! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I tripped." Said Ishizu rubbing her side.

"What did you trip on? Huh? What is this a brick?"

Marik picked up the brick, there was a piece of paper attached to it. It read,

MEET ME AT THE CLIFFS OUTSIDE OF THE CITY BY DARK. IF YOU ATTEMPT TO LEAVE THE COUNTRY OR FLEE, YOU WILL PAY. BRING YOUR DUEL DISK AND DECK.

---INGRTSS

"What? Who could have written this? Who's Ingrtss?" Asked Marik.

Ishizu had read over his shoulder. "Oh no! Marik what do we do?"

Marik walked over to the dusty shelf, picked up his duel disk and deck.

"We don't have a choice, I'll wait until dark and figure out who this person is. It's too dangerous to do anything else because we don't know what this person is capable of. Whoever it is means business."

Marik waited until just before dark, got on his motorcycle and grabbed his duel disk and deck. Then he headed for the cliffs.

He could see a dark figure standing on top of a high cliff.

"Climb the ladder to that cliff there!" Screamed the person from atop the cliff. Marik climbed the ladder to the top. He could see him more clearly. He wore a rare hunters hood, minus the robe which instead flowed down into a cape. He wore red pants; multiple piercings on his face could be seen through his hood.

"I see you decided to show up, I would have expected nothing less. See that metal cuff on the ground? Put it on, or your sister back home gets it."

The man pulled out a handheld device which displayed his sister screaming for help.

"Oh no! what have you done to my sister!?!"

"Nothing, yet, but something WILL happen if you don't put that cuff around your leg." Said the man.

Marik strapped on the cuff and stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. It was dark out, Marik and the cloaked man were standing on two opposite sides of two cliffs at eye level with one another.

"That cuff on your foot is to make sure that you won't run away from this. There is a bomb on the underside of the cliff your standing on. Similarly there is one on the underside of the cliff I'm standing on. If one of us tries to run outside of the designated dueling area before this duel is played and over, the bomb underneath the one who flees is automatically detonated. In addition, if your life point counter that's next to your feet hits zero the bomb will also detonate. This cliff guarantees a sixty-four foot drop to the loser of this duel."

"Then stop talking about this and let's begin already, I grow tired of listening to you blather on!" Said Marik impatiently.

Each of them started up their duel disks, the duel had begun. The man had thrown off his hood.

"Strings? How could you be behind all of this? You were just a puppet back when I had the millennium rod back in battle city!"

"Obviously Strings is just my puppet you fool, him dueling you is just part of the revenge scheme that I've cooked up for you. My move, I play infinite cards! Then set a card face down, next I play Molten Zombie in attack mode! That ends my turn."

"My move! I'll take you down! I set two cards face down, then play Juragedo! Attack his Molten Zombie!

"Thanks for your help, I activate royal decree. With this, your traps will be useless."

"You still took 100 life points, your move."

"It saddens me to see you've lost your touch. I would have thought someone like you would have been just a little more challenging. My move! I draw, then play pot of greed, letting me draw two cards. I now activate monster reborn! Bringing back my zombie, when he is special summoned, I can draw one card.

My zombie is still too weak to kill your Juragedo so I'll sacrifice him to summon Enraged Muka Muka! Because of his ability, this monster gains 400 atk and def points for each card I have in my hand, I count four. Giving him 2800 atk points next I play double summon, allowing me to summon another monster, so I'll set one monster in face down defense position. That weakens my Muka Muka by 400, leaving him with 2400 attack. Then I'll play card of safe return. Lowering his attack by 400 more. Leaving him with only 2000, still enough to destroy your monster, attack him now muka muka!

You just took 300 points of damage, I thought you might at least defend yourself, or, did my trap stop you from countering me? Your move."

'Why did he deliberately lower the attack of his monster? He's probably just toying with me, I'll make sure he can't enjoy this anymore!'

My move! I play Holding legs! This will return all of your magic's and traps to your hand! Next I play tribute to the doomed, destroying your monster, at a small price, I have to discard a card. I discard Makyura the destroyer! Beacause he's been discarded from my hand to the graveyard I can activate traps from my hand now, so I play coffin seller! Next my holding legs will attack your face down monster!"

"You attacked my morphing jar! Oh no! Each of us now discards our hands and draws five new cards. Wait a minute, I also just discarded two monsters, which means—"

"You lose 300 life points for each one due to coffin seller, leaving you with 3000 left. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

'In just a few turns he's taken my strategy and turned it upside down, forced me to discard important cards and left me with a lousy hand. I'll get him for this!'

"My move, I draw! I use premature burial, which brings back molten zombie and allows me to draw another card, at the cost of 800 life points of course. Then I sacrifice him for Flame ogre! When he is summoned I can draw another card. Which makes me lose another 300 because of your card leaving me with 1800 life points. Next I play two stim pack cards, powering up my monster by 1400 atk points, giving him a grand total of 3800 attack!

Now you will pay, because your monster only has 800 attack he will be easy prey for my flame ogre! Attack NOW!"

"Did you think that I would leave myself open so easily? Now that your trap is gone I can activate Mirror Force! Your monster is now destroyed. Your efforts have all been for nothing, you will lose this duel soon enough, and because Flame ogre was destroyed, you lose another 300, leaving you with only 1500 life points."

"Urgh, your move, master Mari-, I mean Marik."

"What? Oh well, I sacrifice my holding legs to summon Helpoemer! Now attack Him directly and finish him!"

The monster attacked and finished off Strings. The leg band on Marik popped off and he was free.

"Not bad, I may have underestimated you, next time I'll be sure to destroy you."

"Who are you? Why did you do this?"

"For now you can call me Meslu, trust me, strings was disposable, he is nowhere close to what I 'am truly. Without your Rod, and without your Winged Dragon of Ra, it will be all but too easy to defeat you. Fortunately I had a feeling you might defeat strings so I came up with a backup plan. In one week board the plane to America using the tickets I left in your apartment. If you don't, you will pay. Until we meet again."

The bomb underneath strings exploded, Strings had a parachute on his back so he landed safely.

_Untill next time readers! _


End file.
